


Virgin Robber

by Axelex12



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Wonder Woman (1976), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Cosplay, Cougar - Freeform, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Education, Sexual Fantasy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Wonder Woman Cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Lynda Carter takes her Godson's cherry while also ending her sexual rut.
Relationships: Lynda Carter/Male OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Virgin Robber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whoopdawhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/gifts).



> Cougar Alert!!!
> 
> Lynda Carter as Mrs Robinson to her godson

Lynda Carter was amazed at the book she was reading. It was hard for her to fathom that her favorite špupil had written such a seductive powerful and moving book of poetry, she pondered about what or more importantly who the inspiration for such a moving book was when she heard her doorbell ring. It was her good friend and mother of her favorite pupil Jill Vicks. “Hey Jill how are you what can I do for  
you?” Jill walked in but looked very nervous, “Hey Lynda can we talk for a minute? Look we’ve been friends for a while and I would consider it a favor if you could do this for me?” Lynda looked concerned, but listened as Jill told her about her son and the hard time she was having with him. When she passed an old Playboy magazine that had Lynda on the cover dressed as Wonder Woman, while Lynda originally took the image as a flattering she realized that to Bobby’s mother it must have been quite embarrassing. “I’m not sure what you want me to do Jill I mean he’s a growing boy and it’s not unnatural for boys his age to start rubbing themselves out.” Jill gave her a pleading look and said “I haven’t been able to talk about sex with him and after I caught him with that cheerleader in his room I’m not sure how to.” Lynda wanted to stop her right then and asked for details but she once again realized that this was her Godson, not some Hollywood hotshot. “Hey Jill I have to ask why now I mean were best friends and all but why now?” Jill took a breath and said trying not to cry. “Bobby’s going on a book tour for the summer and well I just want him to learn how to handle himself from someone who’s been famous before.” Lynda smiled and began to have two questions come into mind, one how the hell Bobby a baby faced five foot three geek manage to catch a cheerleader and second where the fuck did he get a copy of her on playboy? Considering that his mother was strict when it came to adult material in her house.”  
She was also a little hazy on how she was going to explain the sex thing to him. The next afternoon as her class let out but Bobby stayed in his seat.  
“So you wanted to see me Mrs. Carter?” She raised her eyebrows making him rethink how he addressed her. “So you wanted to see me Lynda?” She smiled and walked over to him “Your mom is going to be out of town for the long weekend and in that time she has trusted me with taking care of you while she is away. Bobby’s face looked as if someone just punched him in the gut. “I knew it was a bad idea to have Jenna come over.” Lynda’s eyes sparked with interest, “Oh so it is true you did have a girl in your room with you.” Bobby nodded and Lynda gave him an understanding smile. “Hey it’s alright I’m not angry with you ok, you should just be more careful the things girls are doing at your age may just get you sick.” “It’s not like we did anything, we were just going over our scene in the play for the fall that’s all. Besides it’s not like its important when a guy loses his virginity right?”  
There were a fair amount of ideas going around in her head and she was determined that he would receive a real world sex education along with a very special and meaningful first time. First she stopped by a local pharmacy and as they walked they found the small aisle of condoms, she grabbed about two boxes of Magnums and Bobby got a box of condoms that were titled for her pleasure. She smiled at the notion that he was also thinking of her whether he knew it or not, they were back in her home and she let him grab a few clothes from his house and then there weekend could really begin. “So where’s Tom?  
Bobby asked settling his things down in the guest bedroom. The bedroom looked like it was stuck  
between the eighties and the nineties, she walked in behind him and spoke “Tom and I are taking a break for the moment until he works some things out for himself. Bobby gave her a sarcastic nod and asked “So where’d you catch them?” She laughed at his ability to see through her response and said, “I caught them in our bed and the special lady was his secretary.” Bob gave her a slight smile and said, “Classic suburban male; so are you going to divorce him or forgive him?”  
Lynda just smiled and made a smooth transition away from the topic of her collapsing marriage to her young ward's budding sexuality. “So I’m curious about something you had a beautiful girl in your room and nothing happened why is that?” Bobby felt a tad embarrassed but answered her question as honestly as he could. “It just didn’t feel right, I mean I’ve always saw myself loosing it with an older woman or someone with more experience than me; someone who was kind tender and gentle maybe even a little kinky. Jenna just didn’t really do it for me that’s all why do you ask?” Lynda found herself in an interesting position she completely understood where he was coming from and while to other men his ideas about having sex may seem feminine she thought they were very romantic. Lynda now had an idea of what he was looking for Bobby wanted to make love not just fuck although she was sure he wouldn’t mind sex either.  
That evening they sat on the living room couch watching a movie when the movie was over Bobby gave her a friendly kiss goodnight on the cheek before he descended into his room he said “You know, Lynda, Tom lost out a ton when he cheated on you I don’t think he could have found a more amazing wife.”  
For Lynda that was the opening she need she got up went to him and kissed him on the lips. Bobby was thrown off for a minute he was trying to wrap his head around what was about to happen Lynda saw the amazement in his eyes and she led him towards his bed, “I’ll be back in a few minutes in the mean time get ready for bed.” Bobby did as he was told and sure enough Lynda came down to see him she was wearing a shear black night gown, it showed off her marvelous breasts along with her hair covered pussy. Bobby tried to be polite and not stare too long at her breasts but when he turned his head away Lynda gently pulled it back towards her, and said with all the sensuality in her voice “So do you like my outfit?” Bobby was searching for words but all he could do was nod. Lynda took a gentle hold of his crotch and whispered into his ear “I want you to recite one of your poems for me think of it as my bedtime story.”  
She gave an innocent school girl like smile and Bobby agreed; before he got through a line he was greeted by the most pleasant feeling he had ever experienced. Tommy fell to the bed and Lynda smiled warmly “It’s alright baby I’m going to be taking good care of you.” While the blow job was short which didn’t seem to faze him Lynda got into bed with him and wondered if this is what he would be like in bed. He was five times bigger than her slouch of a husband who could only last about two minutes, she was eager to see how long Bobby could last and to her joyous surprise he was not only still hard it looked to her like he grew a few more inches. “Hey Lynda do you think in the morning you could teach me how to eat pussy?” It took everything she had not to jump for joy right then and there she laid beside him stroked his cheek and said “Bobby it would be my pleasure now we should get some sleep we have quite the day ahead of us tomorrow.”  
Bobby had a pleasant dream that night. He dreamed that he was in the official fan headquarters of Wonder Woman and when she called him into her office he was nervous at first but then all of that passed when Wonder Woman gave him a hug. “Thank you so much for the e mails they mean the world to me. Now because of your kind words allow me to repay you with kinder actions.” Bobby was confused but once Wonder Woman sat him down in her chair and she began to eagerly suck him off did her words become clear to him. “Oh my you have quite the dick do you mind if I ride it I promise you'll be gentle.” Bobby agreed and soon enough Wonder Woman his dream girl began giving him the most passionate sex he’s ever had. “Sweet Aphrodite that’s the spot baby make me come just like that oh Gods.” She was bent over her desk with her number one fan avidly fucking her to another orgasm, “Yes that’s it Bobby fuck me with that beautiful black cock I need it so much.”  
While Bobby was enjoying his dream Lynda had took notice of what was happening to his dick she smiled as she pulled down his night shorts and saw that beautiful black beauty all hard and alone. A wave of lustful thoughts entered Lynda’s mind the last time she really slept with a black guy was when Richard Round-tree guest stared on an episode of Wonder Woman he was playing John Shaft they were in Harlem he brought her back to his place for dinner and well they consummated their long standing friendship. She thought “From John Shaft to the next Langston Hughes sounds like a good title for a new tell all book.” She laughed at the thought but then went back to the business of getting her loveable Godson out of his wonderful dream; she took his dick in her hand and placed it at the entrance of her sex. “Here goes nothing.” She said as she put his love tool inside her “Oh God’s that’s one bad mother-fucker.” Bobby woke up from one beautiful dream to one incredible reality, His favorite teacher and a woman he always had some kind of fondness for was starting to ride him he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands and when Lynda saw him wake up she gave him a good morning kiss. “Morning sweet heart how did you sleep?” Bobby was a little too busy watching her move and trying not to come to early to reply and she could tell she dismounted him as his sperm shot up ward and fell on her hand. Bobby looked so embarrassed that he came early but Lynda consoled him “It happens with everyone on their first time, here’s a tip try jerking yourself off before you get busy.” Bobby did as she suggested but this time she laid next to him and helped him out, shortly after he got himself off she made him hard like steel again. He got on top of her and slid his dick into her warm and welcoming pussy.  
Lynda moaned in approval as he was gentle and tender She was thankful for his thoughtfulness and not hammering away like most men did, in the past the men she had been with fucked her more like a pornstar they’d fuck her and usually leave since she had gotten married he was more of the fuck you and go to sleep type. In this moment however she was with someone who was trying to please her when he stopped he looked at her and said in his low but tender voice “Is there any way that you like sex that you want me to try? Or maybe I could stop and eat your pussy?” Lynda smiled and kissed him, “Don’t worry about it sweetheart you’re doing fine.” Bobby was close and when he realized that they weren’t wearing condoms he pulled out and came just above her bush.  
They both smiled as they laid in the bed both feeling very happy; Bobby got up to take a shower and Lynda put her night gown back on while Bobby was in the shower she would fix them breakfast. Lynda pulled out the magazine that she took from his room and smiled. “She ran to her closet and pulled out her own Wonder Woman costume, she needed to make a few adjustments but that would come later.  
She put on an apron while she finished cooking, by the time he came down to meet her in the kitchen she welcomed him to the table, “So Bobby are you excited about the upcoming summer?” He nodded wiping the dangling egg from his mouth. “Yeah I’m just a little nervous new places and people not to mention it’ll be my first time traveling without my mom. Not that I’m complaining it’ll be nice to do without her constant hovering.” She watched him finish up the eggs and gave his hand a loving pat.  
“Here finish your juice and then meet me up stairs there’s something I want to show you.”  
After he finished he went upstairs and walked into her bedroom, he was amazed at what he saw. Lynda was wearing her old Wonder Woman costume and she lay on the bed eyes full of lustful ideas, she motioned for him to come to her and when he obeyed she reached out and grabbed him by the bulge in his jeans. His jeans and boxers were down around his ankles and Lynda began to give tender kisses to his cock. “How kind of you to offer yourself to me” Lynda said in a sultry voice her hand were gently cupping his balls. Bobby had dreams about Wonder Woman since he hit puberty so there was a long list of things he wanted to do to her and he wasted no time in getting to them. He went to his knees and began to eat Lynda’s pussy out and after a few minutes of bringing her closer and closer to the edge of several orgasms he flipped her over on her stomach Lynda propped herself up on her knees and was greeted by a feeling she had not felt since the eighties. Bobby began to artful lick her ass hole while he played with her clit at the same time, Lynda’s moans of pleasure had at this point turned into cries of delight her mind was racing she was amazed at how good a guy who just the night before lost his virginity to her was now showing off some serious sexual prowess. “Dear Gods please let him fuck me; I don’t think I can take much more of this.” Her prayer did not go unanswered the next thing she felt was her Godson's dick slowly plunge into the depths of her bowls.  
Lynda was robbed of her words pain was the first thing she felt but soon pleasure replaced pain and then came the bad memories of her husband and how he would often force himself on her to get her to give up her anal virginity, then a small thud hit her clit and the bad memories were replaced with great one of good times and better sex. The feeling came faster and harder each time his balls would hit her clit; her orgasm hit her like a freight train hard powerful and nearly knocking her off the ground. She was now lying down on her back desperately trying to catch her breath but her lover was not quite done with her yet, he now put his large love tool at the entrance of her hairy pussy and gave a somewhat innocent looking smile. Lynda threw her arms around his neck and then locked him in between her legs. To her surprise, Bobby had great strength and managed to pick her up and fucked her while kneeling on her bed, “Lynda I don’t think I can take much more of this I’m gonna come soon.” Lynda was on her knees in front of him stroking him off and within a few moments he shot his seed down her throat, Bobby finished and fell back on her bed hard. Lynda joined him after cleaning herself up she placed a hand on her young pupil and said “Wow I can’t believe we spent all morning fucking. My ex could never go that long, so how about we get ourselves cleaned up and we go to a movie?” Bobby nodded but said with an exhausted voice, “You know Lynda you really are Wonder Woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave kudos.


End file.
